Leo's Adventure
by The Cheri Child
Summary: Littleroot town is the beginning for young Leo and Noel. However they don't know that their Journey will begin with a horrible organization with a nasty plan, Will Yuki and Noel be able to stop them or with they get crushed alongside their Pokemon. (Warning Het, Yuri, and ALOT of Yaoi) Accepting Ocs for Gym leaders and trainers.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hiya everyone this is my first fanfiction and just know I'm a yaoi enthusiast so most of my stories will be one-shots! I'll be doing a lot of unusual pairings as well as normal one, I'm not a normal girl though well in the sense of following the usual yaoi pairing (for example I HATE LenxKaito in which I would prefer something like PikoxOliver), and one last thing… I WILL NOT DO HETALIA, it has turned my history class into a hot giggling mess and… let's get started… oh and I need a beta like fast!

And this takes place at the same time as Pokemon Black/White 2

X~X~ Leo's Journey

The Taillows outside Littleroot were chirping yet again, as a young blonde boy sat on the outside of his house waiting for his friend to arrive, today was the day they both set off on their journey… both were 14 years of age, seeing as 10 years old was odd, both waiting for a couple of years for their start.

"LEO~!" a voice called out, and Leo sat up looking for the source of the voice, he say a long haired brunette girl run up to him. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt, a crisp white button up shirt, with a women's vest and had her hair tied in a pony tail. She lunged and hugged the boy, causing him to fall over on the grass.

"Leo! Are you excited as I am?" the girl as poking the boy's cheek, him trying to wiggle his way out of her grip.

"I-I am, Noel. I am just let… go … of… me…" Leo said finally slipping out of the girl's grasp and smooth down his green hoodie and black shorts. Leo stood about 6 inches shorter than Noel, and he hated that. He hated how he was shorter than all the female in Littleroot. Leo was actually kind of glad he was leaving the town; Leo planned to head to Lavaridge since he heard a friend of his was there, a friend he had seen since he used to live in Jubalife city in Sinnoh. Leo walked to Professor's Birch's lab, Noel coming along.

As they entered the lab, they were greeted by a tall woman with short, light brown hair, a lab coat and a bandana on her head. She smiled warmly at the two.

"Hello, are you two Noel Elsa and Leo Valent?" They both nodded, the girl gestured for them to come over to a machine, three Pokeballs in each.

"Professor Birch is out at the Professor convention in Castelia City in Unova, but I'm authorized to give you your first Pokémon, my name is May by the way so Noel and Leo here are the three Pokémon, You can choose. First there is Treeko, a grass type, then there's Mudkip, a water type, and finally Torchic, a fire type. Noel would you li-

"I want Torchic!" Noel said with great confidence. Snatching the Pokéball and grinning at it. Leo looked a Noel with a smile on his face, Noel had always liked that enthusiasm Noel had, Leo turned to May and took the Pokéball in the middle.

"I'll take Mudkip, miss May." Leo said, May smile at them and began to speak while taking a few items from a table left on a table.

"Now then you two, there are a few things I need to give first, here's five Pokéballs, you use them to catch Pokémon, but first you have to tired them out, and I know how dirty you kids can think, so when I say tire out I mean attacking them with your Pokémon. Now then you'll also need these Pokedexs, they'll record the Pokemon data you acquire as you travel through Hoenn. Also one more things, you are allowed to leave Hoenn but you must do two things. Collect all 8 badges from the Gym leaders in the different cities and defeat the Elite four and Champion. That's all for now, you're set for your first Pokemon adventure, head forth you two." Both smiled with confidence as they ran outside.

"Leo, start going on your own since I wanna go on my own way for a while I'll travel with you in Lilycove or another city, but for now I'll be on my own, you should two. OH we should be rivals! Yea that'd be great." Noel said smiling at Leo, she looked at him with a sincere look, kissed on the cheek and took off, disappearing into the bushes.

"Noel… "Leo sighed, Leo looked around he might as well, tell Noel and his mother, that they're leaving, he entered his house where his mother and Noel's mother were chatting.

"Hey mom, I'm leaving and Mrs. Elsa, Noel left." Leo said quietly as he stood by the doorway, both women stood up and looked at Leo, a mix of joy and sadness evident in their faces.

"Oh, alright my little boy" Leo's mother said, she took a few bottles from a cupboard and put them in Leo's messenger bag. Noel's mother took an item from her skirt pocket.

"Here Leo, take this to my darling, Noel she forgot to take her necklace as well as her map." Mrs Elsa said giving Leo the map, Leo nodded and ran off heading in the same direction Noel ran off.

X~X~X

DONE! Now then there is gonna be some hot yaoi(and Hetero, maybe Yuri if I include some Noel chapters) coming along maybe starting next chapter, Leo is a shy young thing so please be gentle or not! Anyways much has changed since R/S/E so I'll need new Gym leaders and some new Elite four as well a few trainers, Leo comes across. Anyways this is the form for Gym leaders and trainers

Trainer Form

Name  
Age:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Pokémon:  
Preferred type:  
Sexuality: (also explain if they want to do anything with Leo, Noel won't have sex with anyone.)  
Route: (Which route are they are on)

~AND the gym leader form

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Pokémon: (please use one type only since they Are gym leaders)  
Which city gym?:  
Gym Layout?:  
Can they be bribed?: ( if you know what I mean.)  
Badge given: (name of the badge)

Use the same one for the elite for minus the badge fives and city gym…  
And the blank spaces below are the Gyms in need of new leaders!

Rustboro: Roxanne  
Dewford: -blank-  
Mauville: - blank-  
Lavaridge: Flannery  
Petalburg: -blank-  
Fortree: -blank-  
Mossdeep: Tate and Liza  
Sootopolis: Akua

Elite Four 1: Sydney  
Elite Four 2:-blank- (Phoebe left to take care of her grandparents)  
Elite four 3: Glacia and –blank- (this will be her husband)  
Elite four 4: -blank-

Champion: Steven Stone and Sally Stone (Steven's daughter)

Submit quickly! Submit fast!


	2. A New Gym Leader

A/N: Hey guys I'm back and now decided that Leo needs a companion and Noel will have one too but this story will ultimately end in Sinnoh… and I'll bring some other characters like Red, Gold and Diamond…. In other words

~X~X~

Noel felt a little bad for leaving Leo all on his own, she decided to stay in Petalburg for a while, and at least see if little Leo could make it there. She called out her newly caught Poochyena, she nicknamed is Shade, it was playful, unlike the other Poochyena. She saw a few trainers run north to where the Petalburg gym should be. She stopped one trainer, a youngster to ask what this was all about.

"Hey kid what's the big deal?" she asked. The kid tried wiggling his way out of her grasp.

"A new Gym leader there's a new one!" The kid as he tore his arm away and ran towards the gym, Noel saw this as an opportunity to get her first badge, she ran to the Gym where several trainers were gather hoping to get a glance or challenge the new gym leader. Noel pushed her way to the front where she spotted the new Gym leader.

He was young, no older than 16 at best, he was covered in purple. He had a spiky purple hair, and dark violet eyes, Noel noticed the glint in them. He was wearing a purple shirt, over it a black jacket, he had on some fingerless gloves and shorts on, well he was certainly more attractive than the last gym leader. Noel wasn't impressed by the young man.

"This is why everyone is getting wet over? I don't see what the big deal is." Noel said, the young Gym leader noticed this and turned to her.

"Oh, somebody who disagrees with me, come here young lady, what's your name?" He said beckoning her with one finger. She stepped forward, unafraid.

"Don't young lady me and my name is Noel, you're the new gym leader, huh? How about showing me something impressive" Noel said with a pathetic look,

"I would but I don't think the public would appreciate looking at my naked body." He said Noel blushed with anger; the boy was going to toy with her.

"Wh-whatever why don't we settle this with a one-on-one battle Mr. Gym leader." Noel had said, the boy nodded

"My name is Duplico by the way." Duplico said, Noel sighed and nodded, an old man was selected to be the judge.

"The battle between Duplico and Noel will now commence!"

"Show then what you can do, Flare!" Noel said sending out her Torchic, it stood proud and ready.

"Line, let's battle" Duplico said calling out his Linoone. Linoone stood ready

"Flare use ember," Noel called out, Flare shoot out small burst of fire from its mouth."

"Line, dodge then use Fury swipes." Duplico said with a small smile, the glint still present in his eyes, noel was going against a prankster. Some who would toy around with her and Noel despised that, she had to win if not, she would lose some of her pride.

~Leo~

Leo was playing with his Lotad in Oldale town, the woman who "lost" her way to the Pokemart let her stay in her house for a while, while Leo had time to organize everything consider he took off in a rush after Noel. Leo opened his bag and sort out his stuff. 3 potions, 1 escape rope, 4 Poke balls and lemonade, it wasn't much but Leo only started his journey. He decided to get up and leave, he head to the Pokemart to thank the woman and make his was to Petalburg city.

Leo breezed through the youngsters, bug catcher and one lass there, Leo might be nervous but trying to find a Pokémon that wasn't a Poochyena or a Zigzagoon, strengthened his Mudkip up. He got to Petaburg where he heard voice call about a Torchic.

"C'mon you can take out that Linoone, it's a Torchic!" Leo heard this and scurried up to the growing crowd, he wiggled his way to middle and saw Noel there, her Torchic, near defeat and her opponent, a teenager clad in purple, smirked.

"Oh I'm bored now let's just finish this, Line use headbutt one last time." He said and his Linoone charged forward and hit … a Mudkip. The crowd mumbled amongst each other and Leo appeared.

"Noel there you are! You took off so quick, I wondered if you were ok." Leo said looking at the taller girl. Noel sighed

"Leo… I was kinda in the middle of a battle." Noel said, Duplico walked over to them

"You were gonna lose anyways, I'll be in my gym come see me after you defeat 4 gym leaders. " Duplico said leaving. Noel was angry; Leo was pushing her away as they made their way to a Pokémon center.

"Oh and Noel your mother has something for you. I brought it with me." Leo said pulling out hate map and necklace.

"oh, my Necklace… thank you Leo."

~X~X~X~

A/N: done! Please submit more oc's

Rustboro: Roxanne  
Dewford: -blank-  
Mauville: - blank-  
Lavaridge: Flannery  
Petalburg: Duplico (Twilightcrystalflame)  
Fortree: -blank-  
Mossdeep: Tate and Liza  
Sootopolis: Akua

Elite Four 1: Sydney  
Elite Four 2:-blank- (Phoebe left to take care of her grandparents)  
Elite four 3: Glacia and –blank- (this will be her husband)  
Elite four 4: -blank-

Champion: Steven Stone and Sally Stone (Steven's daughter)


	3. A Rival, A Man and Noel

A/N: I'm so sorry for the last chapter I wanted it longer but time constraints didn't let me… anyways in this chapter a rival gets introduced as well as the evil person so let's get to it shall we?

X~X~ A mysterious man ~X~X

"Noel, please explain what happened?" Leo asked as he set down his things, both were staying over at the Pokémon center in Petalburg city for the night. Noel sighed patting down some stray feather on her Torchic

"I saw that there was some new gym leader here that replaced the last one, and I thought it was going to be an easy win, especially since it's the first gym we've come across." Noel said sighing. Leo looked at her sighing

"It's different from what I heard… the first gym is in Rustboro city, Noel or at least that what I think." Leo said, removing his hoodie, get ready to go to sleep. Noel shut up and tried to remember what her mother had told her about the gyms. She blushed from embarrassment after realizing the smaller boy was right. She turned to him to say something but the boy was alright asleep. Noel sighed, she looked over at the wall clock and saw it was late. She took a quick shower and dozed off next to Leo. Noel would never admit it but she cared about Leo more than she showed.

**~The next morning, Petalburg gym~**

A redhead girl wearing a white dress shirt, a short black tie, a hot pink miniskirt, and knee high fur lined boots, stood facing Duplico, who had his Linoone out. The girl had out a Makuhita, it face filled with mischief

"I'm bored let's finish this, Makuhita use Arm thrust" The girl called out, Her Makuhita ran forward it arm pulled back, ready to punch the rushing Pokémon, just as Linoone was approaching, Makuhita thrust it's arm forward, it just barely grazed its tail.

"Yes!" Duplico yelled, Linloone struggled for a few second before turning around, that was often Linoone's fatal flaw, it had trouble turning, it had to stop and shift its paws in an awkward direction to turn.

"Linoone, quickly headbutt her Makuhita" Duplico called out! The girl smirked

"Makuhita stay where you are and brace yourself!" The girl said, Makuhita stood where it was and stood in bracing position. Linoone headed straight for it picking up great speed about to hit the yellow pokemon. It was a few inches before the Pokémon before its trainer yelled.

"Makuhita, vital throw, then rush it and use arm thrust." The girl yelled out, Makuhita grabbed the Linoone by the head and threw it against a wall; it slid down as Makuhita made its way to it and punched it, Linoone got up only to collapse on its side. Duplico sighed as he called Linoone back to his Pokeball and walked over to the girl. He smiled as he took out a badge from his pocket; it was purplish pink and was shape like a blob with half of a pokeball coming out from the side.

"Congrats, kid you won the Shapeshift badge." Duplico said "I wish I could have played with you more but you were serious, I wonder where that blondie went she was hilarious…" The girl looked at him and smirked

"Well we could still have some fun" she said getting closer to him, Duplico looked at her for a minute before he felt her hand on his crotch, he moaned at the sudden touch then grinned.

"Feisty huh? I like you kid, c'mon I'll show you a good time." Duplico said leading the girl into a hidden room behind his chamber. The girl smiled and went with him inside.

**~Back at the Pokémon center! ~**

"Do you have all your stuff, Noel?" Leo said calling back his Mudkip and his bloated Lotad. Noel nodded before tossing on her backpack and leaving with her shorter friend." Both were just outside when Leo bumped into a man.

"Oh sorry are you alright?" He asked, looking at Leo, Leo looked at him, by the way he dressed he was obviously not from Hoenn, He wore a tight fitting black long-sleeve, a white vest, black jeans, black dress shoes. His hair was long and dark gray, bandages hid his right eye. He looked so sinister but sounded so kind." Leo just stepped aside as the man kept moving.

"Some people should watch where they're going." Noel said as she continued walking.

"Anyways I'm gonna go to that gym to tell that gmy leader that I will be back and when I do, I'll be ready." Noel said entering the gym. Leo sighed and followed her into the gym. Both saw that the trainer in the first room were either eating or healing their Pokémon.

"Looks like someone was already here… and man did those trainers took a beating look how badly injured that Eevee is…" Leo said pointing over to a trainer feeding Sitrus berries to his Eevee.

**~Duplico's back room~**

Duplico kept thrusting harder into the girl, both had wasted no time getting naked, and there was hardly any foreplay between the two, normally Duplico would have enjoyed teasing this girl, but he was hungry for some and he hadn't had any in a while. The girl was the same

"A-ah Y-YES right there, keep going, and don't stop!" The girl squealed underneath his grip, The girl knew Gym leader had great stamina, but it was too early for her to judge, she had just gotten to the Hoenn region, and she wanted to have a "taste" of everyone. She wrapped her arms around Duplico's neck, as she pulled him down for another sloppy kiss, her legs once again pressing closer to her. As she let go letting Duplico continue with his thrusting.

"I'm about to c-c-" Duplico didn't even have time to finish as he came inside the girl. He smiled sheepishly and pulled out; he looked over at her and began stuttering a little.

"U-um I-I'm sorry I um j-j-just … and it's been a while… and" the girl just silenced him with another kiss.

"Yes I know, same here I have had any cock in a while." The girl said wiping her lips clean of any cum from the blowjob she gave earlier she call out a Vaporeon to rinse her down." , after that she dried herself, dressed and left. Duplico got himself cleaned and exited his room. Where there stood Noel arguing with the girl.

"No you should be watching where you're going! She yelled at the girl. The girl was about to say something when something in her pocket rang. She picked it up, ignoring Noel.

"Yo, Eve here… what… where? … Right now? damnit Ester." She hung up and pushed Noel out of the way as she ran to the previous rooms." Noel looked and tried chasing after her before Leo pulled her back and pointed at Duplico, his hair was messy and he looked a bit tired.

"My Pokemon are tired and beside you know you can't beat me" Duplico said plainly, there wasn't even the playful tone in his voice.

"I don't care; I just want you to know that I'll be back and when I do you better be prepared, to lose Duplico." Noel said point a finger at the teenager. Duplico smirked and regained that playful tone.

"Sure come back when you've beaten 4 gym leader then I'll see if you are worthy of my badge." Duplico said Noel nodded and left, once again dragging Leo along the two headed out of Petalburg.

**~Petalburg Pokémon Center~**

The grayed haired man was speaking on a Pokenav

"Yes I'm sure I can locate the first two, how about you? Is everything all well in Sinnoh? … very well oh and I also found two… interesting trainers if I can do some tweaking I might be able to … change one… very well I will continue on… farewell." The man hung up and looked outside. It was getting dark; he might as well stay the night over at the center.

X~X~ DONE!

A/N: Yea… I can't write het. smut anyways done! I'm sorry if it's not the best I still need a beta and the girl Eve is going to be Noel's rival. Although she's kinda of a slut so boys have at her! Or girl I can write yaoi and yuri pretty well… also I'm gonna being writing a KamiNomi/The worlg god only knows fic as well. I like it and I read the chapter where Keima enters the school where it's an alt. timeline where Maijima high was an all boys school. And here is the leader and elite four list, REMEMBER you can also submit trainers, I need them! Also please give me a definite answer for sexually and the able to bribe I don't wanna see "Maybes" for bribery…

Rustboro: Roxanne  
Dewford: -blank-  
Mauville: Alexander (phoenixfyre2552)  
Lavaridge: Flannery  
Petalburg: Duplico (Twilightcrystalflame)  
Fortree: -blank-  
Mossdeep: Tate and Liza  
Sootopolis: Akua

Elite Four 1: Sydney  
Elite Four 2:-blank- (Phoebe left to take care of her grandparents)  
Elite four 3: Glacia and –blank- (this will be her husband)  
Elite four 4: -blank-

Champion: Steven Stone and Sally Stone (Steven's daughter)

Trainers:

None so far…


End file.
